


Private Dancer

by HagSpice



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Lapdance, M/M, Strip Tease, Top Kenny McCormick, Twenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/pseuds/HagSpice
Summary: This year, Tweek has a different kind of gift for Kenny’s birthday. After taking an erotic dance class with some friends, they convince him that a strip tease and lapdance is the perfect present for his boyfriend. Tweek knows this will definitely result in sex, but you better believe he’s going to tease the birthday boy first.For the South Park Kink Meme prompts on tumblr





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Tweek gives Kenny a slutty strip and lapdance for his birthday and ends up bouncing on that dick." 
> 
> This is a fabulous suggestion. Love Twenny. Love Tweek riding things. A++
> 
> The only song I even considered for Tweek's strip tease was "I Wanna Fuck You Till I'm Dead" by YACHT.
> 
> I'm hagspice in tumblr, come say hi!

Choreographing a striptease had never been on Tweek’s radar for birthday present ideas, but his relationship with Kenny McCormick had been anything but predictable. Tweek and flipped on a playlist of potential songs as he spent the afternoon straightening up their apartment between preparing Kenny’s birthday cake. The backbeat pulsing through his headphones pulled Tweek in, and soon he was dancing through his tasks, stringing together his favorite elements from the dance class he took and his personal dance moves. Satisfied with his domestic chores, Tweek began stretching and cycling through some of the more advanced vinyasas that were part of his regular yoga practice, easing his body into its flexibility. 

Practicing yoga had definitely helped with Tweek’s self esteem. He was actually aware of his body now, instead of treating it like an ancillary extension of himself; allowing his presence instead of apologizing for his existence and making himself as small as possible. Tweek felt lighter, stronger and absolutely more flexible. He also discovered that he was quite a good dancer, which was probably why Nichole and Bebe asked him to take a pole dancing and erotic dance class with them. It turned out to be really fucking fun. Moving his body in whatever way felt natural, what felt sexy to him, and of course, not taking himself so seriously. When the three of them finished the program, they talked about what they could do with their new skills; however, Tweek hadn’t really thought he’d put it to use. 

The girls scoffed, reminding him that Kenny’s birthday was a few weeks away. Tweek tried to resist, worrying that Kenny would think it was stupid. Bebe and Nichole looked at him like he was more dense than than lead. _‘Seriously? That’s the kind of thing Kenny would absolutely love!’_ Okay, they had a point. Tweek didn’t need to prove anything to himself or to his boyfriend; he wasn’t shy when it came to sex, far from it really. Perhaps it could be exciting to move out of his comfort zone. The look on Kenny’s face alone would likely be worth the effort. Tweek relented and the girls insisted on helping him shop for the perfect outfit for Kenny’s birthday present.

 

Standing in the shower stall, Tweek ran a large bristle brush over his body, buffing his skin into a blushing pink. Once he was showered, he gently pat himself dry and rubbed a ridiculously expensive moisturizing oil into his skin. What the fuck did he care about kukui nut oil and organic yarrow essence? He did not. He gave zero fucks, but he made damn sure his skin glowed. If he was going to shove his body in Kenny’s face for a while, he wanted this to be a truly sensual experience for him.

Tweek wasn’t sure if it truly mattered or not, but he also shaved his leg and body hair. Wasn’t that a treat. Lingerie looked pretty ridiculous anyway, but Tweek thought it would look downright absurd if he had tufts of hair sticking out from the delicate, sheer fabrics. He didn’t want to fuck up their nice shaving equipment, so he bought a stupid disposable razor, which got clogged with hair every two seconds; he must’ve made at least half a dozen passes to actually get himself hair-free. Kenny better fucking appreciate it.

Okay, he still had about forty minutes before Kenny got home. Plenty of time to chill and get dressed. He was working a double shift at the hospital, so he would be more than ready to sit back and relax. Tweek decided to put on some music and take his time laying out his garments on their bed. He stepped back to look at the array of mesh, straps and satin. Everything was black. Was that too cliche? Perhaps, but none of the other colors felt right to him; everything was either too garish or too pale for his even paler skin. 

He had opted for silk-satin underwear with only several strips of fabric, which tied into a bow, that covered his ass. Nichole and Bebe also insisted on a garter belt and a bodice that was really just a maze of straps that criss-crossed over his body, but he was mostly just worried about the sheer thigh-high stockings. _They’ll probably just rip as soon as I put them on. Is this too feminine, will it turn Kenny off? No, he’s pan and he used to dress as a princess all the time._ Tweek slowly, methodically dressed himself, carefully easing the stockings on and clipping them to the suspenders like the girls showed him. _Ten minutes._ Good. Fine. Just the finishing touches and he’d be ready.

After inspecting himself in the mirror, Tweek arranged the bow on the panties at his tailbone. He actually...looked pretty good. This was decidedly his favorite item; he always appreciated his ass, and the years of yoga only made it more appealing. Shapely, perky, and firm. Nodding at his reflection, Tweek grabbed his phone and marched off to the living room. With a deep breath, he arranged himself on the sofa and covered his lower half with a blanket. In a scant five minutes, Kenny walked through the door.

“Well hey there, sailor. Are you waitin’ on lil old me?” Kenny gave Tweek a bright grin, flashing the sweet little gap between his teeth.

The signature McCormick smile, sweet enough to calm a ferocious beast and sultry enough to draw you in like a siren song. With the tension in his stomach relaxing, Tweek returned the smile and patted the space next to him. “Happy birthday, love. Come relax a bit.”

Shucking off his jacket and shoes, Kenny trotted over and all but jumped onto the couch. He breathed out a satisfying sigh as he basked in the underappreciated luxury of not standing on his fucking feet anymore. Tweek coaxed Kenny’s head onto his lap, and began to sift his fingers through the sandy hair. Kenny felt his body sink into the cushions more and more as his muscles slowly softened, releasing the tension of his day. 

This wonderfully soft feeling brought to mind the handful of times he’d joined Tweek in his yoga practice. While he found the whole experience enjoyable, his favorite part was unequivocally, the relaxation pose at the end. A pose of repose. _Hahaha, good one, buddy._ The combination of being grounded, but also light and floaty was positively elysian. He could have happily remained on the floor the entire day, if Tweek hadn’t gently nudged him after twenty minutes.

Tweek’s soft fingertips began to massage his scalp, lightly kneading the web of muscle that covered his skull, and Kenny was sure he’d turned to jelly. Tingling surges ran through his limbs, little effervescent swells of nerve endings firing and resetting, only to begin again.

“I’d ask you how your day was, but I don’t want you to think about work. Okay?” Tweek hummed thoughtfully.

“Mhmm I like the sound of that. Much appreciated.”

“W-would you like part of your present now? It’s not your entire present, because i-it isn’t… um tangible?” 

Kenny turned and watched as his boyfriend began twisting his fingers in the blanket on his lap, and couldn’t avoid frowning as Tweek let out a soft _ngh_ , after he finished speaking. “You seem anxious, what’s up, hon?”

Sighing, Tweek ran his hands over his face. “I don’t know why I’m doing this, so _please_ don’t laugh. If you do, I think I’ll drop dead right here.”

“I have no idea what’s happening right now, but you can do it. I believe in you. And I won’t laugh, not even a little. ”Clasping Tweek’s hands, Kenny rubbed his thumbs over the curled fingers, hoping to soothe some of the nervousness. 

Kenny could always get through to Tweek and convince him to not take himself so serious. An ever patient and empathetic person, one of the things that made him a magnificent psychiatric nurse. After several metered breaths, Tweek stood and grabbed his phone. He could see Ken eyeing his stocking-covered legs. _You can do this. It’s just for fun, and you’ve danced with him a thousand times. Like the girls said; of all people, Kenny is the perfect audience for this kind of thing._

Tweek flicked through his music and set his chosen song on repeat. It was the perfect song for Kenny and upon finding it, there were no other contenders. He really wasn't sure how long he’d go on, how much teasing they could handle before cracking. Thumb hovering over the play icon, he froze. _Fuck_. He forgot to plan his intro, and starting was the most awkward part. _Don’t stop, you’re hyped. Just go, just do something._

“I-I took a class with some of the girls, and I thought you m-might enjoy seeing what I learned?” Tweek’s inflection climbed at the end of the sentence, drawing attention to his hesitance. His cheeks turned hot, and he hoped that his unintentional coy maiden look was at least somewhat appealing to Kenny. 

Thankfully, that seemed to pique his interest and he smiled up at Tweek like a curious puppy. The tension in his chest eased, so Tweek started the music and held Kenny’s hands at his waist. As he began to swivel his hips, Kenny’s fingers twitched, pressing into the enticing layer of softness that covered his yoga-toned muscles. Tweek sighed and allowed his eyelids to slip shut as the comforting touches ignited sparks of affection and desire in him. 

Tweek moved out of reach, lightly sashaying backward with a small grin on his sweet face, and his movements grew more grand with full body extensions and articulated undulations of his hips. While making serpentine twists, Tweek lowered himself to the ground on his hands and knees. With feline grace, he crawled to Kenny, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. 

Kenny shifted in his seat as he grew uncomfortably hard. Never taking his eyes off his boyfriend, he slid a hand over his midriff and unbuttoned his pants. When his fingers brushed the zipper, however, Tweek reached out and smacked his hand away. 

“I was just gonna to open my fly! I’m hard! That was your plan wasn’t it, to get me hot and bothered?” He knew he sounded whiny and defensive, but he couldn’t be bothered to care, honestly.

Tweek straddled Kenny’s lap and pressed his palms against his chest. As he leaned in, Kenny tilted his chin up and parted his lips in anticipation of a kiss. Just when he felt warm breath against his mouth, Tweek purred, “Yeah, but you don’t look _nearly_ bothered enough.” 

Kenny’s eyes flew open, and with a shove, his back thumped against the couch. He stared dumbly at Tweek, his mouth still open for the kiss that never came. 

“Just sit back,” Tweek continued. Hands clamped around Kenny’s wrists, and pushed his arms up. Coaxing Kenny’s hands behind his head, Tweek grinned. “Keep your mitts off.”

Back on his feet, Tweek stepped away from Kenny, making sure to sway his hips as he shifted the weight from foot to foot. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he shot Kenny a stern look. “And _behave_ ,” he warned.

Kenny’s whining tone and obvious physical arousal boosted Tweek’s confidence, encouraging him to give in to his instincts. Bossing Kenny around and watching the man try to restrain himself only added fuel to Tweek’s fire.

Obeying, Kenny kept his hands behind his head where Tweek placed them, but he couldn’t resist teasing; the boy was just so damn hot when he was full of sass. “I don’t know. I think I’m more interested in what happens if I _don’t_ behave,” he smirked.

Kenny’s eyes followed as Tweek spread his legs and bent over. With his torso pressed against his leg, Tweek turned his head toward Kenny. He slowly raised himself upright, dragging his fingertips from his ankle to his hip. “If you don’t behave.” Tweek dropped to his knees. “ _Nothing_ happens.” Arching his spine, he lowered himself until his back was flat on the floor with his calves folded underneath him. “Now shut up, I picked this song just for you, you pervert.” Tweek glared as he ran his hands over his body, stopping to lazily caress between his thighs.

Kenny squeaked. Would Tweek really do that? Not touch him? On his birthday? The very idea! But Tweek had just glared daggers at him and scolded him while groping himself, and fuck if that wasn’t an incredible sight. 

Tweek unfolded his legs and planted his feet on the floor, pushing his hips in the air. He kept his hands at the ‘v’ of his groin, and met Kenny’s gaze as he slowly pumped his hips. A pink tongue poked between Tweek’s lips as he stilled his pelvis and began unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom, each unfastened button accompanying Tweek’s slender fingers spreading the shirt open little by little. Once finished, he held his shirt open and raised himself back up to his knees. Peeking over his shoulder at Kenny, Tweek shot him a coquettish smile and shrugged, allowing his shirt to fall to his elbows. After repeating the motion with his other shoulder, Tweek rose to his feet and spun on his heel.

Tweek stepped toward the couch, forcing a blank expression to his face, moving slow enough for Kenny to visibly twitch in anticipation and curiosity. Suddenly, Tweek raised a leg and perched his toes on his knee. While Kenny stared at the stocking-clad leg, Tweek continued to lift his foot higher, flicking his toes at Kenny’s chin and hooking his ankle over his shoulder. _Thank you, yoga._

Staring Kenny down, he unclasped one of the suspenders from the gossamer nylon with a snap, and raised an eyebrow expectantly. It took Kenny about .5 seconds to get the hint. Despite his every desire, Kenny forced himself to go slow, enjoying each moment of unhooking Tweek’s stocking; besides, he knew that if proved too eager, Tweek would probably smack his hands away and tease him some more. Tweek gave him an approving smile as he coaxed the ephemeral stocking down his leg and off his foot. Then, Tweek switched legs, giving Kenny a look that said he damn well better know the routine by now. 

Once his legs were completely bare, Tweek swept his leg from Kenny’s shoulder and straddled his thighs. He hovered, purposely avoiding direct contact with him as he ran his hands over Kenny’s chest and snaked them under his shirt. 

Kenny was trying so hard to glare, but he just couldn’t pull it off; his face kept melting into a childish pout and was he barely refraining from huffing and stomping his foot. Avoiding his boyfriend’s arrogant smirk, his eyes fell to Tweek’s chest. Between the shiny black straps that covered his pale skin, each of his nipples was speared with a small silver barbell. How the fuck had he not noticed _that_? Well, he did have a lot to look at right now, and it was proving quite difficult to focus on just one thing. 

“Baby?” Was he still breathing? He thought he was. Maybe. Kenny licked his lips. “Did you get pierced?”

That look alone made everything worth it, a look that said kennysbrain.exe has stopped working. But oh…then he said it. _Baby._ Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, Tweek held back a moan. The way Kenny said that during intimate moments was practically orgasmic, and it only came out when he was slain, on the verge of collapsing into a primitive beast.

“Uh huh.” Tweek brushed his fingers up the back of Kenny’s head, combing through his hair while he giggled into his ear. “They’re really new, so you have to keep your grubby paws off.” 

God, he loved that sound. Tweek only made the squeaky and breathy sound when he was really excited or pleased with himself. Kenny gaped, damn near drooling at how engorged Tweek’s nipples were. They were begging for attention. He managed to swallow, despite the dry, thick lump in his throat. “No hands, huh?” 

“I’m sorry, love. I didn’t realize it took that long to heal.”

“I can be gentle~” Kenny comically held his open hands in front of Tweek’s chest, like he was grabbing for a pair of tits.

“I’ll believe it when I s-ahhh,” The taunt dissolved into loud moans as Kenny darted forward and sucked one of Tweek’s pink buds into his mouth.

He pulled back to bat his lashes. “See?”

When his glazed look of lust cleared, Tweek stared in shock. “Kenny! The human mouth is full of germs, you know that!”

“Well, then we’ll just have to clean you up later, won’t we?”

“Fine, but cleaning up doesn’t mean just rubbing soap over my dick.”

Kenny scoffed. “Well of course not, darling. What sort of cad do you take me for?”

“One that practically jizzed in his pants from looking at my nipples.”

“Hmm, sounds about right.”

Looping his arms around Kenny’s neck, Tweek leaned back, rolling and swiveling his hips, carefully avoiding the erection protruding from Kenny’s pants. Tweek felt himself growing harder, and when hips bucked to rub against him, he relented. With eager hands, he unzipped Kenny’s fly, pushing his pants and underwear down a tad before pulling his dick out into the open air. Tweek held Kenny’s head close to his neck, kissing over his forehead while he ran his other hand over his dripping cock. Kenny began to make small moans as Tweek worked him over until he pulled the crotch of Tweek’s underwear aside and slipped his fingers in.

Tweek made to stand up to take off his underwear, but Kenny stopped him. “Huh-uh, leave ‘em on,” he grinned.

With a coy gasp, Tweek nodded his head and sunk back down on Kenny’s lap. There was something delightfully sinful about keeping their clothing on, even if Tweek was practically naked to begin with. It reminded him of one of the times they had gone out dancing. They had a dry humping session in the bathroom like a gay cliche, left the club in a hurry, and then fucked in the backseat of their car. They kept their sweaty clothes on, Tweek only unfastening his jeans and yanking Kenny’s mini skirt over his ass. It was fucking incredible, and he often thought about it when Kenny worked long shifts at the hospital and he needed to jerk off.

Leaning over the arm of the couch, Tweek opened the end table drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept there for the times they’re too desperate to move to the bedroom, which happened rather often. Kenny snatched the bottle from Tweek’s hands, crashing their lips together as he coated his fingers in the viscous liquid. Sliding his wet fingers under the satin ties, he pressed his fingers between the perky cheeks. When he reached the pucker of Tweek’s ass, however, he hit a roadblock; something was literally blocking his fingers.

“Tweek, dearest…are there any other surprises you have in store for me?”

“I wanted to be ready for you. I thought that on today of all days, you shouldn’t have to wait.” 

He wasn’t just teasing, he _wanted_ to be ready. Ten minutes before Kenny came home, Tweek inserted a small butt plug. Slightly anxious about how the toy would would… affect him while dancing, he went with their smallest. He was not about to give Kenny the satisfaction of getting a hard on or moan, while he was supposed to be turning Kenny into a writhing puddle of lust.

Kenny slapped a hand over his heart. “Well aren’t you the gift that keeps giving?” He pinched the end of the plug with his other hand, wiggling it a bit. “Mmm, how ‘bout I give you something bigger to hold onto?” 

Nodding eagerly, Tweek pressed his lips to Kenny’s neck, sucking and kissing with ferocity. Kenny tossed the plug aside and aligned himself, immediately pushing inside his love’s waiting warmth. He filled Tweek with a smooth, leisurely slide, taking a moment to revel in the feeling of their groins connecting. Eager as ever, Tweek began rolling his hips Tweek’s legs were so incredibly smooth and supple, and he couldn’t help running his hands over them while squeezing anything he could reach. His skin was usually mildly conditioned, as Tweek applied moisturizer in attempt to sooth the blemishes from his skin picking, but this was next level. Tweek’s skin effortlessly rubbed against his own, and Kenny imagined what it would feel like to slip his cock between those silky thighs. He decided to bookmark that idea for later.

The next time Tweek raised himself, Kenny took control of his hips and held him up, aiming for his prostate. Tweek cried out with a sobbing moan and screwed his eyes closed tight. Smirking triumphantly, Kenny watched Tweek’s expression. “Right there, darlin’?” He cooed.

Tweek quivered and made one of his vocal tics. “ _Yes. Right there_. Fuck me right there.”

Tweek nearly howled as Kenny continued to stroke his prostate, and Kenny took the opportunity to enjoy the desperate look on his face. “I love it when you make cute little sounds for me,” he teased.

A growl ripped through Tweek’s throat. With eyes flaring with fire, he yanked his hips out of Kenny’s grasp and began dropping his body down in harsh blows, his ass slapping Kenny’s nethers in all the right places.

“ _Fuck._ Is this supposed to be punishment? Doesn’t feel like it.” He gasped, greedily soaking up all the desperate whines Tweek made as he fucked himself. “Sure doesn’t _look_ like it.”

“ _Hnng_ I’m gonna come.”

“Let ‘er rip, cowboy.”

Tweek scrunched his face in distaste. “Ew, Ken! That’s _ngh_ totally unsexy!”

“Aww, did I offend your delicate sensibilities?” Tweek pouted, willing himself to not react to Kenny’s touches. “Oh, don’t be like that. Come. Make it good and messy for me.” 

With a huff, Tweek folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t think I can now, I’m barely hard anymore.”

Pressing his thumb into Tweek’s wet slit, he rocked his hips, coaxing Tweek to submit and ride him like the thirsty boy he was. “That so? Then what’s this?” 

Tweek made a petulant whine as Kenny curled his fingers around his cock, stroking in hard, slow thrusts.

“You’re so close. I’m close. Please? It’s my birthday~” It was a cheap move, but super effective.

“ _Ken._ ”

“I know you wanna see your cum all over us when I fill your pretty little ass.”

“ _F-fuck._ ” Tweek bit his lip, looking up at Kenny with desperate pouting eyes. He began rolling his hips and softly moaning, unable to refrain from bouncing in his boyfriend’s lap. They knew how to play each other, often teasing and goading until one of them broke down and gave the other what they wanted.

Kenny gripped Tweek’s ass and started pulling him down to meet his thrusts, he needed it deeper, harder. Little giggles and delighted gasps trickled through Tweek’s lips at the earnest treatment. This was probably his favorite mood of theirs; playful, light, touching each other with curiosity. “That’s it, just like that. Come on, sunshine.”

Using the loose tunnel of his fist, Tweek stroked himself with urgency, in swift, rough motions. Kenny rubbed and squeezed Tweek’s velvet soft skin between giving his ass and thighs little smacks, losing himself to the sound of their groans and slapping skin. It wasn’t long until Tweek smashed their lips together, vibrating Kenny’s mouth with a whining moan as he ejaculated over their torsos.

Just as he knew he would, Tweek dazedly stared down at their bodies, panting and dragging his fingers through the cum on Kenny’s chest. From the little whines, he knew Tweek was coming down and would soon feel hypersensitive and need to stop. He let his head fall back against the couch, surrendering to his heavy breaths and pulses of bliss that thrummed through his body. His breathing became faster still, panting and grunting as he encouraged the orgasm to claim him.

The transcendent, floating sensation began to recede, making way for the conflicting sensations of overstimulation and pleasurable aftershock. It wouldn’t be long before Tweek became overwhelmed from the post-orgasm penetration, but he desperately wanted Kenny to get his release. Combing his fingers through Kenny’s hair, Tweek pressed their foreheads together and tried to pour all his love and yearning into his words. “That’s it. That’s it, love. You always make me feel so good; it’s your turn, take it. _Take it._ ”

Kenny came, forcefully thrusting upward, causing Tweek to yelp, then laugh as Kenny popped him a few inches in the air. As his dick spasmed with the last of his orgasm, he kissed Tweek hard and slow, giving zero fucks that their wet mouths connected sloppily and off center. 

“I don’t think you could make my birthday any better than this. “Well, unless you had jumped out of a cake or something.”

“You understand how impractical that is, don’t you?”

Kenny tapped his index finger against his chin, as he considered it. “I do not.” 

With a fond laugh, Tweek cradled Kenny’s face and gave him a lip smacking kiss. “Happy fucking birthday, ya filthy animal.”


End file.
